Merde
by Exces KABOOM-boom
Summary: SPOIL 3x18 : Lydia n'a pas vu ce qu'il fallait voir. Elle n'a pas compris ce qu'elle avait vu : elle a échoué quelque part, elle y laisse des morceaux d'elle énormes. Qui va les sauver si elle ne le peut pas ?


**Notes** : Je ne sais pas si ça va finir en sciles ou en stydia ou en rien du tout, enfin je commence à en avoir ras le cul de cette saison. Y'a des bons trucs qui sont faits – Lydia est _sublime_ – mais ça commence à devenir gonflant. Le folklore japonais rabâché comme dans un playbook dégueulasse avec des scènes _émotion_ longues de dix minutes, bah, non merci. Un coyote-garou ? Ouais, c'est bon, c'est juste une suite de mauvaises blagues et d'effets spéciaux sortis du cul des années 80. Pourquoi écrire une fanfic là-dessus alors ? Pour rattraper le niveau ? Je crois que c'est seulement pour écrire cette note, en vraie.

* * *

**Fous ça dehors**

Une porte est qu'une putain de porte : entrouverte, elle barre quand même un chemin, elle laisse filtrer v'là de merdes mais ça n'en reste pas moins qu'une porte.

Une hallucination est un excrément du subconscient malade : revenir d'entre les morts ça vous ravage un être. Il y a trente-six mille raisons à ce qui leur arrive, le karma, le phosphore, les mauvaises amitiés, la connerie ambiante !

Ils ont une porte dans la tête. Avec un peu de chance, le bois ondulait déjà et cette porte avait été ouverte depuis un bail : c'est le timing qui leur sert ce lot de malheurs. Ils auraient été posés tranquilles dans leur déprime si c'est connards de mamiphères-garous ne se multipliaient pas avec le printemps : c'est beau de sauver les gens, mais qui les sauvent eux ?

Lydia a l'impression que cela fait dix mois qu'ils n'ont pas eu de pleines lunes. Elle en a ras le cul jusque là, jusqu'au dessus des nuages, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de croire qu'elle pouvait découvrir autre chose que des cadavres ? Elle n'est pas la Wonder Woman de l'histoire. On veut l'entendre crier. Lydia la sirène aux suicidés : Lydia la psycho laissée pour compte.

Elle a senti avec justesse où était Stiles. Elle l'a vue dans ce sous-sol, elle avait sa respiration dans le cou quand il chuchotait _Retrouve-moi à l'asile, je suis là, sauve-moi_. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le sauver alors elle y avait cru : ça lui a coûté de regarder droit dans les yeux du Shérif et de lui promettre qu'il était là-dedans. Elle lui a transmis tous ses espoirs pour _que dalle_.

Elle a eu faux, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle a eu _tort_. Sous ses doigts, la tasse est glacée, son thé est froid depuis une heure. La notion de temps est une vieille légende des chasses aux sorcières, les sons font des écho de marteaux sous son crâne : elle entend tout, mais tout de quoi ?

Qu'entends-t-elle ? D'où viennent ces sons ? Elle est folle à nouveau. Elle va y passer, et si Stiles était-elle au final ?

« Je n'entends rien. »

Les mots coupent ses lèvres roses comme une juron. Elle s'offense de croire aussi peu en elle-même mais elle ne peut admettre être autre chose que juste. Elle ne peut pas perdre la tête, elle est lucide et éveillée, plus que n'importe quelle femme de cette région. Elle est au-delà d'eux, ces sons peuvent venir d'une autre espèce vivante ? De la lune ?

Oh bon sang, jamais elle ne le dira avec des mots mais elle ne peut s'enlever de l'esprit qu'elle a failli laisser Stiles mourir dans un coin parce qu'elle en voyait un autre. Et s'il y avait deux garçons ? Un avec son apparence mais non son âme ?

Et si le souci était double ?

Non, et si elle avait encore tort ? Elle ne peut pas prendre un second risque. Le café va bientôt fermer. Ses mains pianotent des symphonies angoissées sur le contreplaqué de la table. La porte claque contre la sonnette : la porte laisse entrer une cliente : une cliente qui ne referme pas la porte.

Le vent s'infiltre en grosses goulées pour venir lécher son visage. Elle est transportée pour un moment dans un état second, une seconde voix – une femme – lui conseille : _Éveille-toi ou aucun d'entre eux ne reviendra de cette nuit. Ne laisse personne voir à travers toi et comprends que tu n'es pas sensible qu'au réel._

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur ceux de Kira. Elle comprend, elle ne dit rien : elles saisissent.

« Nous devons retrouver Scott. »

Lydia ne s'est pas trompée : elle n'était pas dans la réalité, elle était dans ce que Stiles voyait. Elle voit qui Stiles est, au fond, et qu'il n'est plus seul dans un corps. Il y a elle et le mal : c'est à elle de combattre l'intrus pour ramener la paix dans la ville.

**00110101**


End file.
